


Suit and Tie

by HereticDawn



Series: каханне [3]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Belt kink, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Explicit Consent, F/M, Femdom, Gun Kink, Knifeplay, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Strangulation, Tie Kink, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereticDawn/pseuds/HereticDawn
Summary: Natalia's little brother is getting married. A pre-wedding week of family bonding will reveal some interesting things about Natalia and John, and their relationship.





	1. Knifeplay

John sighed as his phone vibrated in his pocket, morse code of ‘I L Y’. He smiled faintly, amused and exasperated by his girlfriend’s fucking with his phone. She had changed his ringtone about four times in the past two weeks, and his background was changed pretty much every time he saw her. He liked that about Natalia, though. She was always leaving him reminders of her love, even if she didn’t say it. Post-it notes with reminders to take care of himself, food prepared for him left in his fridge so he wouldn’t forget to eat, books left in his office that he might be able to restore and sell for a good amount of money. Like him, Natalia was very good at showing her love in non-verbal ways.

_Everything is terrible and the world is ending. And by that, I mean my brother is getting married and instead of being a normal person and having a wedding months from now spending tens of thousands of dollars, he’s having a family & friends week long vacation at my parent’s cottage. Wedding is the last day, just a ceremony. The rest of the week is ‘bonding’ so I will apologize in advance. I’ll email you the invitation. He has demanded I bring you along, and I hope you’ll agree to come. If you come with me, I promise to blow you every night we’re stuck there as a thank you for not ditching me._

John snorted when he finished reading Natalia’s text, sending her a quick ‘Of course I will come’ text with a heart. He read the invitation that that she had sent, marking the dates off in his calendar and putting down his phone so that he could finish working on the book he was currently trying to fix. Natalia was coming over that night after she closed the bookstore, so he wanted to be done this project by then.

Four hours later, just after six pm, there was a firm knock on the door before it opened tentatively.

“John, sweetheart?” Natalia called, toeing off her shoes and padding into the kitchen.

“In the office, kitten. I’m packaging up a book for a client.” John replied.

“I brought dinner and a present for you.” Natalia placed the tray she was carrying on the kitchen counter, then got a couple of plates and cutlery out.

“I’ll be out in just a second. Can you let Dog in? He’s in the backyard laying in the sun.”

Natalia laughed, opening the back door and running over to bounce around with the blue pittie that stole her heart. They had a little dance party on the lawn together, though the dog soon knocked Natalia on her ass so that he could lick her face. John came out of his office to see his girlfriend squirming beneath his dog, laughing so loudly that she had to be going hoarse. He laughed, strolling over and grabbing the pitbull around the chest, pulling him into his lap for cuddles.

“Hey boy, are you making out with my girlfriend?” John asked, pressing a kiss to Dog’s muzzle.

“Hey, dog thief.” Natalia crawled over, petting the dog while leaning in to steal a hungry kiss from her boyfriend. He returned it just as eagerly, moaning softly into it when Nat slid her hands up under his Henley to rake her nails over his chest.

“I made fried chicken, homemade fries, salad, and mac and cheese. I made extra so you could have leftovers tomorrow if you want.” Natalia hummed, “It is definitely not healthy, and the salad is not going to help with the huge amount of fat in the rest of the food, but it is going to taste amazing.”

John groaned audibly, leaning in to steal another firm kiss.

“You are the best.” John hummed, pulling her into his lap when the dog got out of his lap to have some zoomies. Natalia giggled, tugging the neck of her sweater down to show off the strappy black ‘bra’ she was wearing. John groaned, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her into the house.

She was able to force John to eat dinner before any extracurricular activities, but only because she threatened to give her food to someone else if he wanted sex more than her cooking. Once their dinner was done, John carried her up to his office, dropping her on his desk.

“You know what we talked about? Trying new things?” he murmured, nibbling her ear and trailing bites down her neck.

“Mmm, yeah, that’s why I’m wearing this. I figured you might wanna try.” Natalia arched against him, digging her nails into his back.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“You like it when I hurt you, right? You want more of that?” John asked, tentative and very unlike him. Natalia smiled, pressing kisses to his jaw and pulling him closer to her.

“Yes, John. I want you to hurt me. If you ever did anything I didn’t want you to do, I would tell you.” Nat promised, moving to unbutton his shirt and gasping when he grasped her hair and yanked her head back.

“Let me finish, kitten. I want to take a knife to your pretty skin, show who you belong to. Other girls get a ring, but you get something more permanent.” John hissed in her ear, holding her hair so tightly that she couldn’t move her head at all. The blissed-out look in her eyes said it all.

“Yes, sir.” Natalia replied, body going loose, all of the tension melting out of her like it always did when he took control. The chair at his desk is discarded quickly, giving him room to spread her out on his workspace like another book to restore. Nat’s eyes follow his movements, heavy-lidded and love-drunk. John chooses a more intricate blade from the locked safe in his office closet, one that is sharp enough to make the kind of cuts he wants while inflicting only the amount of pain he was looking to inflict. No more, no less.

The buttons on Natalia’s shirt don’t put up a fight, popping with only the slightest bit of pressure of the blade. Normally she would complain when he ripped her clothes off, but the idea of being marked up by him had clearly thrown her for a loop. She was already edging into subspace and he hadn’t hurt her beyond pulling her hair.

“You’re perfect.” John praised her, slicing her skirt from the bottom up, dragging the tip of the blade from the waistband of her skirt up to the strappy lingerie she wore. A thin red line followed his trail, and Nat’s eyelashes fluttered, a low moan escaping her kiss-swollen lips. He flicked his tongue over the tip of the blade carefully, then tapped her chin.

“Open your pretty mouth, kitten.” John commanded, sliding the blade flat side down between her lips when she did. Ever obedient, she stuck her tongue out a little bit, like she knew what he wanted, and she lapped at the blade like it was his cock. John watched, transfixed, as his girlfriend gave the blade little kitten licks, then moved forwards to slide it deeper into her mouth. She looked up at him, her eyes so blue they looked unnatural, as she moved until the tip of the blade was a hair away from touching skin, holding there for him.

John sighed, pulling the blade from her mouth and replacing it with his fingers, pressing past her limits just to hear her gag and to watch the tears form in her eyes. He dragged the blade down, slicing open the clasp of her bra, moving it aside to hang off her arms, then circling her nipple with the blade. She gagged again, and her chest moved, causing the blade to nearly slice her skin. He growled a warning, moving the edge of the blade below her pebbled nipple.

“If you move again, you’re going to cut yourself.” He murmured, so low she could barely hear it, and she let out a quiet, apologetic whine. He waited patiently, fucking her mouth with his fingers until he was sure she had total control and wasn’t going to move again, before finally pulling free. The blade slid down her skin, slicing open one strap of her panties, and then the other. The blade slipped between her legs, flat side down between her cunt and her panties, slicing them open. He smirked, showing her the blade, covered in drops of her wetness.

“You’re being very good for me, kitten. You always are, aren’t you? Look at you. Your eyes are so blue when you’re like this.” John praised, gently rubbing the hilt of the blade against her cunt, making firmer circles around her clit. Nat moaned in response, lashes fluttering again, mouth dropping open.

“Yes, sir. Always good for you.” She panted, letting out a shaky whine when he slid two fingers into her slick wetness. John flipped the blade in his hand, not even looking, and Nat moaned again at the sight. This is why she trusted him. She knew he knew that blade like the back of his hand, and that he would never hurt her beyond what she could handle. John licked her wetness from the handle, then made a small cut along her hip.

“Baby, time for a second, okay?”

“Mmm, kay, wassit?” Natalia asked, blinking to clear her mind.

“I want to do something, but I need consent first. I want to carve my initials into you. Will you let me do that? You can say no, and I won’t be hurt or offended.” John promised, holding her gaze and making sure she was fully present and paying attention.

“Fuck, I love that you want things like that. I love that you ask like that.” Natalia groaned softly, stealing a kiss in this brief moment, “Yes, I want you to do it. Please.”

John nodded, kissing her back slowly, lulling her back into things with a forceful hand and the bite of the blade on her throat while he fucked his fingers into her. He had her whining in minutes, trying as best as she could to stay still to avoid cutting her neck.

“Are you close, kitten? You’re doing so good for me.” John purred, watching Nat shiver, smiling when she squeaked ‘Please let me cum’. She was perfect. How did he get lucky enough to find her?

“You can cum, princess. You’re so pretty when you beg.”

Natalia shattered around his fingers after a precise press of his thumb to her clit while making a ‘come here’ motion with his fingers. While she was still riding high on that bliss, he delicately ran the blade over her skin, carving JW into her mons pubis. She was crying by the time he finished, but she said green every time he checked in, so he finished them off. He was quick to put the blade aside, gathering her into his arms and pressing kisses to her face and hair.

“You did so well, kitten. You were so good. I’m so proud of you.” John murmured, making sure she was stable before examining the cuts. They were deep enough to scar, but shallow enough not to need stitches. They were really only bleeding so much because all of the blood in her body had rushed to her cunt with her arousal, so he was able to take his time in tending to them. He was able to enjoy the bright red against her white skin, the way it ran in thin rivulets.

“John…” Natalia looked up at him with wet eyes so blue he wanted to drown in them.

“Yes?”

“Can you use the fancy skin glue stuff so it’ll heal faster? And can we go to bed for a bit?”

“That’s the plan, princess.” John hummed, cleaning the cuts while kissing away the tear tracks on her cheeks. He sealed her cuts, put her in his shirt, and then bundled her up in his arms so that he could carry her to his room. Once inside, he used a wet washcloth to wipe away the sweat on her body and the wetness between her thighs, then pulled her onto his chest. If he was being honest, the wedding invitation had gotten to his head a little, and he was happy he had been able to work through it with her. Perhaps not the healthiest coping mechanism, but it worked for them.

“Love you, John.” Natalia whispered against his neck, curling up half atop him.

Maybe it was okay that they didn’t have the healthiest coping mechanisms. At least they had eachother.

“I love you too, Natalia.”


	2. Somnophilia, Daddy kink, Facefucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in the title.

Natalia woke to kisses being pressed upon her shoulder, and the feeling of something pushing insistently into her. She blinked blearily, letting out a soft groan that morphed into a yawn as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. She was laying on her stomach, a pillow resting under her hips and a hand clasped with hers. Her thighs were spread wide to accommodate the body of her boyfriend, and the cause of the ache between her legs quickly became obvious. John was balls deep inside of her, working his hips in little circles to wake her up in his second favourite way.

“Mmm, John, we have to leave before 6 to get to the cottage on time.” Nat whined softly, though the complaint fell flat when she pushed her ass back insistently into his thrusts. He smirked against her shoulder, adjusting his grip on her so that he could pull her back in time with his thrusts.

“That’s why I’m waking you up at 5:30. Everything is packed, we just need to shower and get dressed. We’ll get breakfast on the way.” John hummed, wrapping his hands around her biceps and yanking her back, sighing as he felt her clench around him.

“Fuuuuh-fuck, John, that’s not a lot of time.” Natalia let him pull her around, enjoying the way he manhandled her almost as much as she enjoyed the results. She’d been on the cusp of an orgasm when he woke her up, and with how deep he was reaching inside of her now, she was sure it wouldn’t be long.

“Couldn’t resist. I want to fill you up before we go.” John groaned softly, sliding one hand up from her bicep to wrap around her neck, holding her more than anything. Using his grip, he was able to pull her into a heated kiss, his other hand trailing down to rub circles around her clit.

Her orgasm hit her hard and fast, and the clenching of her inner muscles around John had him following her over the edge soon enough. He gave a few more shallow thrusts, angling her hips up before he pulled out. He curled around her on the bed for a moment, just to relax for a moment before getting up to shower. He gently swept his fingers through the mess between her thighs, pressing his spend back into her when it leaked out.

Their shower was quick, though John helped her in ensuring that the slowly healing cuts on her skin wouldn’t get infected. Once they were both dried off, he applied liquid bandage to the cuts, peppering the surrounding skin with kisses. Natalia detangled his hair while he cared for her, gentle fingers smoothing out the knots. He stole a final kiss when he was done, then tapped her on the ass.

“Go get dressed.” John murmured, watching her leave, and smiling as she arched her back and stretched as best as she could without hurting her knee.

“Says the guy who doesn’t even have his outfit set out yet.” Natalia retorted, laughing as a wet towel whipped across her ass, sending her scurrying away out of reach.

“My outfit is in the closet, thank you very much.” John retorted, “You said we had to dress up to meet your parents, so we don’t get ‘shown up by your brother and his cute fiancée’ right?”

“Hey, don’t say it like that. I have a completely normal sibling rivalry with my brother. I just have to absolutely crush him. He’s getting married first, John. This is a blow to my ego.” Natalia called while slipping into a white eyelet dress that flowed around her thighs, cinching at the waist. It was clearly tailored, and he knew that if he checked the tag on the neckline, he’d see Courtney’s initials. Most of Natalia’s tailoring was done by Courtney. The woman had phenomenal skills.

“That dress is dangerous, kitten.” John hummed, watching her in the mirror. Natalia laughed, brushing her hair out, then braiding it still wet, tying the end with a thick bow. John trimmed his beard before getting dressed in a pretty standard suit. Black with a white button up and black tie. Wearing suits sometimes made him feel a little odd, but it didn’t have the weight of a tactical suit, so he was able to separate the two. He left the jacket off for now, since they had a fairly long drive to get to Natalia’s family home. Natalia left the bathroom after putting on her makeup and had to pause lest she smear the red lipstick she’d only just applied. She cleared her throat, stepping closer to John and sliding her arms around him from behind.

“So, how about we skip this whole wedding week hell and just stay home? I can tie you to the bed and bounce on your cock instead, hmm?” Natalia offered, sliding her hand down to cup his dick through his pants.

“Love to, but you promised your parents we were coming.” John hummed, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“I’m not above disappointing my parents.” Natalia informed him softly, relishing in his deep laugh.

“Not this time, kitten.”

“Oh fine. We’ll be responsible adults.” Natalia pouted, giving him a final squeeze before heading over to grab her suitcase and roll it down the hall. John soon joined her with his own suitcase, helping her get hers down the stairs while carrying his own as well. They let the dog into the back seat, shoved the bags into the trunk, and settled in for a long drive.

John was a bit set in his ways sometimes. He liked listening to his music, and only let Natalia put on stuff she liked when he was in a particularly good mood. The other way she got what she wanted was by waiting until they were on a backroad, then jerking John off while he drove. They took a quick break in the middle of nowhere an hour in after Nat decided to tease him into letting her put her feet up on the dash (shoes off, of course). After a bit of bribery, she was able to put her feet up, lean her seat back and take a nap. This also served as a pit stop for the dog to run around sniffing flowers and do his business.

Half an hour later, they pulled up at a diner in a small town for brunch and curled up in a c-shaped booth together. They had left the dog in the car, but he was within sight of the diner, the windows were fully rolled down, he had a water dish with him, and he was in the shade with a good breeze. John put an arm around her, smiling fondly while she babbled about her home town. The hostess brought their menus and got their drink order – two black coffees – then headed off to serve a small group on the other end of the diner. Their waitress joined them soon after, a middle-aged woman with a big smile that introduced herself as Mary.

“Oh, now aren’t you guys sweet? I always like seeing young women who still spend time with their fathers.” Mary chimed, and Natalia felt John tense against her. His grip on his coffee tightened, and she could hear his sharp intake of breath. He’d always been sensitive about their age difference, so this certainly didn’t help. Natalia breathed in, sliding her hand over to squeeze John’s dick through his pants.

“Yeah, I love my daddy.” Natalia practically purred, giving John a seductive look, then turning a bit of a smug smirk on Mary, “Isn’t he something?”

John was biting back a laugh as best as he could, but he couldn’t hide his body’s reaction from Natalia. She felt him getting an erection, felt the twitch of his cock and the clench in his thighs to avoid any further reaction. Mary gasped audibly, her eyes wide and clearly unsure how to react. Natalia smiled sickeningly sweet, leaning over the table to snatch the pad from her hand and write down their order, then handing it back.

“Thank you, doll.” Natalia hummed, sitting back down delicately. The moment Mary had awkwardly shuffled off, John tugged Nat into a heated kiss.

“Kitten, you are seriously testing my willpower.” John growled into the kiss, moving to bite her ear, “I’m gonna fuck that filthy mouth of yours.”

Natalia gasped, letting out a little whimper that had John sliding a hand under her dress to slap her pussy.

“Be good. After brunch, I’ll give you your dessert.” John slid her dress up a bit to see the bruises on her thighs, stroking her skin delicately while they waited for food. The hostess brought them their food, which had Natalia smirking. The couple ended up sharing most of their meals, feeding eachother and more than once stealing a maple syrup or powdered sugar kiss. They left a nice tip despite the earlier unintended insult and headed off once more. The dog got some table scraps and another bowl of water, followed by another pitstop to do his business. John let Natalia drive for the last hour, mostly so he could enjoy watching her, but also so that he could take a short nap before they arrived. Brunch had made him a bit sleepy.

They arrived at about noon after a long drive through what felt like the middle of nowhere. They hadn’t passed a house in almost an hour, and the lake seemed like exactly the kind of place someone would want to have a ton of vacation homes built up. Natalia explained that her family owned most of the land around the lake and had for years, though the lots were split up between her parents, aunts, and uncles. There were four full sized houses around the lake, though each house had around a substantial amount of space between them. The largest, the original home her grandparents owned was right off the gravel road and only about twenty feet from the lake. Her aunt’s house was on the other side of the lake, across from the original house. Her uncle’s house was near the road but farther down from her grandparents’ house. Lastly, the summer house, which was effectively the guest house. Natalia had laid claim to it, informing her brother that he could have the main house (which belonged to their parents now) if she could have the summer house. It was the furthest from the road on the opposite end of the lake, and had good tree cover providing privacy, while also having places to sunbathe. It didn’t have a dock like the other houses, but there was a rock beach where it was easy to walk into the water for swimming.

Natalia pulled up at the guest house first so that they could unload the car and drop the dog off in the house. He seemed to love having a new space to run around in, and as soon as she showed him the dog door (and unlocked it, since when the house wasn’t in use it remained sealed), he was wiggling his little butt off. They dropped the suitcases off in the bedroom, made the bed with fresh sheets, and uncovered the furniture. It wasn’t very dirty or anything, as the house would have been cleaned when the family first came down a couple of months ago. They only had to do little things like opening the windows to air out the house and clasping the shutters open.

John helped her get the house set up, leaving her briefly to walk the dog around and show him the boundaries so he knew he wasn’t allowed to go too far from the house. He was well-trained, and as long as they were around, John felt comfortable with him wandering off leash. Natalia promised that her family was aware of the dog being around and would be good to him even if he did wander off.

Once they were finally settled in, John pulled Natalia into the bedroom and shoved her down onto her knees. Nat looked up at him with wide eyes, then smirked when she saw the look on John’s face.

“Do you want something, daddy?” Natalia asked, pouting just a little and looking up at him through her lashes. John groaned softly, cupping her cheek and opening her mouth with his thumb.

“Didn’t I promise you something earlier?”

“Yes, you did. Are you going to give it to me, daddy?” Natalia nipped his thumb.

In response, John undid his belt and his pants, shoving them down a little so that he could free himself from his boxers. He was already hard, his dick curving up towards his stomach, and Natalia licked her lips obscenely. That seemed to do it, because she could barely take a breath before John was grasping her hair and yanking her forwards. Nat opened her mouth obediently, taking his cock as far in as she could. John let her adjust for a few seconds, getting used to the weight of him on her tongue before he began to thrust into her mouth. He was moving slowly, but he pushed her down further and further on his dick with every thrust.

Natalia whined softly when he pushed her all the way down until her nose was resting in his thick, nearly black pubic hair. She gagged, but breathed through it, eyes watering. She used her hands to push his pants further down so she wouldn’t get saliva all over him, knowing she was drooling already. Each thrust pushed her further and further past her limits, and John only let her breathe properly when he felt like he was going to cum too fast. He groaned at the obscene sounds coming from his girlfriend, watching her even when it was hard to keep his eyes open because he was sure he’d never seen anything sexier than that. She trusted him. She would let him do whatever he wanted to her.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking gorgeous kitten. Look at you, gagging on my cock. You’re so fucking filthy. Such a dirty little girl. I can feel your throat moving. Nat, baby, I’m gonna cum. I’m going to cum and you’re going to swallow every single drop, alright?” John growled, tightening his grip on her hair, letting her move back to breathe with the head of his dick resting against her lips. She opened her mouth again a moment later when she felt ready, and he began to fuck her face again with abandon. Each thrust made Natalia’s throat constrict, and John couldn’t take it much longer, giving a couple more thrusts before holding her in place so that he could cum down her throat.

Natalia swallowed it all down, cleaning John’s dick with her tongue, then leaning back on her heels. She looked a mess, she knew, and John couldn’t deny it, but it was the most beautiful mess he had ever seen. Which was why he took a photo of her on his phone before putting himself away. John helped Nat wipe her tears away, kissing her swollen lips and pulling her into his arms.

“Fuck, kitten, you’re so perfect. You were made for me, you know that?” John praised her, lifting her up and laying her down on the bed, then crawling in to cuddle her.

“Gotta meet my parents.” Natalia murmured hoarsely, and John snorted.

“Not yet, sweetheart. You **look** like you just got face fucked.”

“Yeah, I wonder why.” Natalia giggled, snuggling closer to him and burying her face in his chest.

“Give it an hour, Nat. They’ll survive.”


	3. Gun Kink, Squirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in the title.

They did not survive. Fifteen minutes later, Natalia groaned as she heard a knock on the front door and some cooing at John’s adorable pittie. She recognized the voices as her parents and possibly her brother, which made her try to squeeze underneath John to try to hide. His deep laughter had her whining and giving him a gentle shove.

“Nattie! We saw a car pull up, and we were going to leave you alone but we’re so very excited to meet your boyfriend and it’s been quite a while since you arrived!” Her mother shouted through the door. Natalia could hear her father gently reprimanding her mother for being nosy and slid her arms around John’s waist, using his solid form like a shield.

“Nattie! Don’t ignore us! I know you’re in there. I want to meet my sister’s boyfriend, give him the old talk!” Ethan shouted, and that certainly got Natalia up.

“Ethan, you little brat! You will do no such thing! I’m your older sister, and I am an adult, and I don’t need you giving my boyfriend a talk like you’re even slightly intimidating! All five foot nine of you!” Natalia yelled back, which had John covering his face to hide his laughing.

“Hey! I’m 5’10, you asshole!”

“Ethan! Do not call your sister an asshole. You’re embarrassing us in front of your sister’s boyfriend. Do you know how long it’s been since we got to meet one of those?!”

“Yeah, same amount of time it’s been since she’s had one.” Ethan retorted.

Natalia shrieked, throwing herself off the bed and straightening out her clothes, checking her appearance in the mirror before stomping out into the front hall.

“Ethan Samuel Jamieson! I will tie you to an anchor and throw you in the lake!” Natalia threatened, only to be scolded by her mother. Her father stood by watching it all with a small, fond smile. Used to the madness by now.

“It’s my wedd-“

“I know! You don’t get to use Amber as an excuse, you twit! Just because it’s your wedding week, whatever the fuck that is, doesn’t mean you get to be a dick!” Natalia flung open the door, chasing after Ethan as he ran away, yelping when she managed to briefly catch the back of his shirt and yank him over. They wrestled on the grass while their parents watched in dismay.

“Gentle, Nattie! You can’t give him bruises before the wedding!” 

“Ethan, I swear, you better not hurt your sister!”

Clearly Deidre and West Jamieson had very different priorities. John soon joined them at the door, cleaned up like he hadn’t facefucked their daughter dizzy less than half an hour ago. It stung a bit to notice that he was only a decade younger than her parents, but he forced that down at the sight of her rolling around with her brother, shoving his face into the dirt when she got the upper hand. Ethan was a lighter ginger than his sister, and his eyes were a greener shade of blue, but his skin had a bit more of a tan and less freckles. He was also less bulky than his sister, but John assumed that had to do with the fact that Natalia worked out and had a gymnastics background. From what she had told him, Ethan was an accountant for a large tech company.

Natalia’s parents showed that it was clear genetics were in play. Her father was strawberry blond with a bit of a ginger beard, touched with white to show his age. He was darker like his son, tanned from time in the sun, and had grey eyes. He was clearly a man who had worked late into his age and had always been quite physical. Her mother, on the other hand, had auburn hair and green eyes, and a fuller frame. She had clearly once been beautiful, likely with the same shape as her daughter. She still was beautiful, honestly. Deidre had just aged and had two children. She obviously didn’t look the same.

“Natalia Serenity Jamieson, how is this going to look to your boyfriend when he sees you covered in grass stains and being such a ruffian?” Deidre called, hands firmly on her hips.

“He’d think she looks beautiful in anything, even grass stains, and that this is typical behaviour of siblings.” John replied from behind them, offering a small smile. Both of her parents looked shocked that he was able to sneak up behind them. Natalia spotted them from her place kneeling on her brother’s chest, holding his arms and making him smack himself. She lit up immediately, doing a little flip up that looked rather badass without the context of her having been in gymnastics nearly her entire life. Natalia practically bounced over to John, leaving her brother panting in the dirt, and leapt into his arms. He caught her easily, brushing her dress down and laying a quick kiss on her forehead.

“Mom, Dad, this is John. John, these are my parents, Deidre and West.” Natalia introduced them all, leaning her head against John’s shoulder. 

“Oh, hello John, dear.” Deidre smiled warmly, taking his hand and shaking it, “Sorry for all the fuss. We’re a bit of a wild family.”

“That is understating it, darling.” West hummed, reaching out to shake John’s hand as well, “Lovely to meet you, John. Will you be joining us this afternoon?”

“Joining you?” John asked, raising a brow. He glanced at Natalia, but she looked just as clueless.

“Oh, Nat, did we not tell you? Uncle Thomas has gotten a time slot at the shooting range for us all.” West replied. Natalia laughed, then pointed to Ethan who was slowly pulling himself to his feet and brushing his clothes off.

“I get to kick this kid’s ass? Hell yes, I’m down!” Natalia cheered.

“You guys shoot?” John asked, surprised by the little thrill that went through him at the idea of his tiny, beautiful girlfriend holding a gun.

“Yeah, most of us. Since the kids were old enough.” West agreed, laughing at the look Deidre gave him, “Okay, perhaps before they were old enough. Safely, of course. Have you ever been to a gun range?”

“John is a marine vet, Dad.” Natalia replied, running her thumb in little circles around John’s knuckles, threading her fingers through his. West instantly looked impressed, nodding and thanking him for his service, which Deidre and Ethan echoed. Noticing that John looked a bit uncomfortable, Natalia set her sights on her brother.

“Hey, Ethan, I bet John and I can get more perfect shots than you and Hailey.” Natalia waggled her brows at him, clearly trying to goad him into a competition. Ethan rolled his eyes.

“Nattie, that isn’t going to happen. I’m not stupid.” Ethan replied, snorting, “He’s a vet. Even if you manage to suck, I doubt he will.” 

Natalia pouted, giving John’s arm a quick tug, “What about you, handsome? Bet you I can beat you.” 

John laughed, quite loudly for him, though that wasn’t much compared to anyone else. Natalia pouted, giving him a firm swat to the ribs that had him lifting her off her feet, kissing her nose. Her parents were both smiling warmly at the sight, though Ethan was studying John closely.

“I’m gonna kick your ass.” Natalia informed him primly, pecking his cheek, “Ma, Pa, gremlin monster creature, I’m going to change. John and I will join you guys in a few minutes to get ready to go to the range.” 

Ethan rolled his eyes at the nickname, flipping her off behind her parents back, then waving at John. “Good luck with that one, bud. See you in a bit. Mom, Dad, come on.” 

West and Deidre followed their son, waving goodbye to them. Once they were gone, Natalia found herself pressed against the wall just inside the door, her legs around John’s waist.

“Shooting? Seriously?” John growled.

“Yeah, it’s a family hobby. We hunt and stuff, but we’d have to all get licenses if we wanted to go.” Natalia murmured.

“Fuck, you are seriously testing my control, kitten.” John nipped her ear, carrying her into the bedroom and dropping her on the bed, “Am I going to have to deal with you wrestling with your brother every five minutes?”

“I wouldn’t say every five minutes.” Natalia replied, tugging her dress over her head, throwing it into a corner. John took a moment to pull the front of her panties down enough to see the JW carved into her skin, then kissed her softly. Natalia kissed him back delicately, running her fingertips over his short beard, enjoying the scratchiness. After earning a purry growl from him, Natalia stepped away to get changed. After humming and hawing, Natalia chose a pair of black skinny jeans and a Punisher tank top that had had super low sides. It showed the sides of her bra, and only had a 2-inch-thick strip of fabric securing the front and back on both sides.

“Come on, John, we can take the bike over to Ma’s.” Natalia hummed, ignoring the heated look that John was giving her. She knew he loved it when she wore clothes like this, and that he loved it even more when she went on motorcycles with him. Checking all the boxes today, apparently. John helped her get the bike ready, getting on behind her after a staring contest that he perhaps could have won, but didn’t want to. Not when he saw the way she looked in those skin-tight jeans, stretched out over the bike.

Thirty minutes later, after checking in at the main house and a short drive to the gun range, John helped his girlfriend off of her bike and kicked the stand down. They locked their helmets to the bike, then headed hand-in-hand into the range. Nat’s family soon joined them, while John was signing paperwork and Natalia was pretending that she wasn’t groping his ass. 

“Nat, honey!” A cheery voice sounded behind them, and Natalia spun to give Hailey a hug. 

“Hailey, doll, it is SO good to see you. This is John, my boyfriend. John, this is my brother’s fiancée. Please do not ask me how he hooked her, I know she is absolutely fantastic and he is a gremlin that was fed at night.” Nat hummed.

“Nattie, shut the fuck up, you’re such a dickhead.” Ethan protested, though Hailey chastised him with a look.

“John, pleasure to meet you. Natalia, where can I get one?” Hailey giggled, tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder. Nat laughed, while John rolled his eyes at the attention and signed off on the paperwork.

“Nice to meet you, Hailey.” John said quietly, letting the rest of the family scoot by him. Natalia snagged John’s hand, leading him towards the gun cage. 

“Vic, honey, John and I get first choice!” Natalia called, to a chorus of complaints from the family. 

“Of course. You and your beau can pick first, since you were hear first.” Vic replied. He was an older gentleman who owned the gun range and often worked the cage. He let John and Nat in, and Nat skidded past John to grab a Heckler & Koch P30L handgun. John raised his brows, smiling appreciatively as he watches his woman walk around the room picking out rifles. She chooses a Ruger M77 as well, followed by a Benelli M2 Super 90. 

John chose a Glock 22, a TTI SIG-Sauer MPX Carbine, and a Glock 34. He carried his choices into the next room to get set up and stock ammo, tapping Natalia’s ass on the way. She followed him shortly, sitting at the table next to him and starting by taking her handgun apart to clean and check it. They made quite the pair, each efficiently cleaning their weapons. John obviously moved faster than Nat, but he happily watched her once he was done. It was a bit of a turn on to see her so confident. A nice surprise, too. Feeling his stare, Natalia glanced up at him briefly.

“I used to want to join the military. I was always a good hunter. Good at physical stuff. I worked hard. When gymnastics fell through, I wanted to join up even more, but my injuries kept me out of that. I still go to the range because it helps me deal with my emotions and stuff.” Natalia informed him quietly, snapping the last piece into place on the Ruger and getting up. John noted that her family hadn’t joined them yet and tugged her into his lap, stealing a hungry kiss. His hands skimmed up over her thighs and squeezed her ass, trailing his mouth down over her neck.

“Do you have any guns at home?” John asked quietly.

“Yeah. Have to clean them, actually. You can help if you want.” Natalia purred, arching into his hands like a cat being pet.

“Mm, when we get back. And your family isn’t around.” John replied, and that gave Natalia an idea for later.

Just as her family came out of the gun cage, Vic brought John and Natalia ammo and cleared them for ranges 1 and 2, spacing them out away from her family a little bit just like he did with Ethan and Hailey. They began soon after, and John was impressed by how good Natalia was. She started with the Ruger on distance targets, and he quickly realized that his woman had talent. That innate calm that she was able to cultivate within herself clearly aided her in steadying her aim.

He figured a bit of practice wouldn’t hurt him, especially off-hand shooting, so he worked with the Carbine first. He could see Natalia eying him out of the corner of her eye, but he simply winked over at her and took a shot. 

“Nat, doll, do you want a course?” Vic’s voice came over the speaker between shots, and she beamed.

“Hell yes Vic! Thank you!”  
John sighed. This woman was going to kill him, he just knew it.

“Man, only a couple points lost there, Nat. Too bad you decided on a marine, huh? He wiped the floor with you.” Vic offered Natalia a smile, handing her a USB drive for review and nodding at John, “Good on you both.”

Natalia pouted, taking John’s hand and kissing his gunpowder covered fingers. John growled at her, and she giggled, nipping the pad of his fingers and leading him out to the motorcycle.

“Ma, John and I are tired. We’re going to have dinner in the summer house and get an early night. I’m going to show him around the property a bit too.” Nat called to her parents.

“Okay, you better show up for breakfast tomorrow! It’s served at 7 and if you don’t show, I’m putting your bed in the lake.” Deidre warned, drawing a snort from John.

“That sounds like something that has happened before.” John hummed inquisitively.

“Once or twice.” Natalia replied, getting onto the motorcycle and sighing happily as John’s arms circled her waist.

The ride home was short, but it was still long enough for John to be a bit tense, especially with Nat wiggling her butt into his hips whenever she could. The two parked and covered the bike, then fetched the gun safe from the locked shed, bringing into the house. John set food out for the dog, dumped a couple indoor and outdoor toys out for him, and gave him a massive antler to chew on that should keep him out of trouble. Probably.

The couple settled on the bed with the gun safe on the floor nearby, having retrieved a Glock 22 that Natalia informed John was her first ever gun. John held her close to him, nearly in his lap while she disassembled, cleaned, and reassembled the gun. Once it was reassembled, she checked the safety and turned a bit in John’s lap. He watched her with dark eyes, nearly black from how blown his pupils were. She knew him too well, he decided, when she flicked the tip of her tongue over the muzzle of the gun. John groaned audibly, watching her trace kitten licks up the barrel, her eyes locked with his. 

“Made for me, kitten. Fucking made for me.” John muttered, taking the gun from her and checking it once again, before tipping her head back and slipping the gun into her mouth, twisted sideways so that her jaw wouldn’t be straining to hard. Natalia held still, letting out a moan around the gun, looking up at John with pleading doe eyes as he fucked her mouth. 

“Natalia, baby, I’m going to fuck you with this gun. Will you let me do that? Do you want it?” John asked, forcing the gun a bit deeper into her mouth and smirking when she gagged around it. Natalia caught herself and nodded carefully, moaning around the barrel of the gun. John smirked, taking another photo of her in all of her glory. Natalia blinked up at him, waiting until the gun was slipped out of her mouth before getting up to undress herself.

“I trust you with those.” Natalia informed him quietly, watching him flip through his library of filthy photos of her. John offered her a small smile, then turned his attention back to flipping through photos. His favourite was probably one in which he had cum all over her face and was holding her head up by her hair to show her off. He moaned, dropping his phone, reaching out and yanking Natalia over to him. She hadn’t gotten her underwear off yet, but he hastily ripped them down her legs, throwing her onto her back on the bed. The muzzle made slow circles around her cunt, swiping through her wetness. John spread her open carefully, slowly guiding the barrel of the gun into her.

“You’re taking it so well, kitten. So well. I know it must feel weird. God, look at you.” John murmured, an endless stream of filth and sugary sweetness as he pushed the barrel of the gun as deep as he could, then gently began to thrust it in and out of her. He could see she was shaking a little bit, desperately trying to keep her legs spread for him despite the desire to curl away from the gun. He dipped down to place a kiss next to his initials, then pressed another upon her clit, swirling his tongue around it while he thrust the gun in and out of her.

Natalia’s muscles clenched, her back arching and toes curling on the sheets. John smiled. He was hoping for something specific from her, and he had a feeling that it was going to happen this time. She was wiggling on the bed, whimpering and gasping his name, her whole body tense as he sucked at her swollen clit. A loud whine escaped her lips, followed by stuttered pleading, and then she arched dramatically and screamed. He slid the gun free and lapped at her as she came in a gush, the sheets soon soaked along with his beard.

“Well fuck.” Natalia panted after a minute of ragged breathing. John grinned, wiping his mouth against his sleeve and crawling up her body, leaving kisses in his wake.

“Well fuck.” John agreed, yanking her out of the wet spot and onto his body. The gun lay forgotten at the foot of the bed, in dire need of another cleaning.


	4. Jealousy, Femdom, Bondage, Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in the title.

It started with an argument. Natalia didn’t often find reason to argue with John as they both tended towards being calm and reasonable individuals, but when an old family friend visited and started showing rekindled interest in Nat, things fell apart. Jack Tomlinson had grown up two doors down from Natalia and Ethan, and he had been interested in Nat since they were children. Things had never really worked out as Jack wasn’t Nat’s type at all, but they had remained friendly at least.

Jack showed up for their barbecue dinner one evening, hugging Ethan around the neck and ruffling his hair. Her family greeted him happily, clapping his back and shaking his hand. Natalia smiled at him warmly, going to shake his hand and getting tugged into a hug that lifted her off her feet. 

“Woah, Jack!” Natalia gasped, patting his shoulders stiffly, having released John’s hand when she was lifted up.

“Nattie, honey, it’s been ages!” Jack gave her another squeeze before putting her down. John looked endlessly unimpressed, but he forced a smile when Natalia introduced them.

“Jack, hi. This is John, my boyfriend. John, this is Jack. He lived pretty much next door when we were growing up.” Natalia smiled between them, lacing her fingers with John’s and giving him a brief squeeze.

“Oh, wow. Nice to meet you, John.” Jack shook his hand, eying him, and John arched a brow ever so slightly. Natalia offered Jack a smile, uncomfortable with his attention. As she led John towards where Dog was wiggling around in the grass with Hailey rubbing his belly, Jack turned to Ethan.

“Since when does your sister date dudes your dad’s age?” Jack asked, raising his brows once he thought they were far enough away. Ethan huffed, elbowing him.

“Dude, don’t be a dick.” He muttered, “He’s not Dad’s age. Besides, the guy is nice. Don’t say I said anything, but she’s happier than I’ve ever seen her.”

Natalia was seething. John’s shoulders had tensed when they heard what Jack said, and even Ethan’s sweet comment hadn’t soothed it. She began to turn around, but John gripped her wrist tightly, guiding her over to where Hailey and Dog were waiting. Hailey made a face when she saw Jack talking to Ethan behind them, ruffling the dog’s ears.

“Is he sniffing around again, Nattie?” she asked, and Natalia sighed heavily, thumping down on the grass beside her. John, meanwhile, sat at the picnic table behind them.

“Maybe. He’s such a dick sometimes.” Natalia glanced back at John, then leaned her head on Hailey’s shoulder to whisper to her, “He said John was as old as my parents. He didn’t even have the common sense to wait until we were out of earshot. Can you imagine being that dense?”

“Oh, what an asshole! And who is he to be commenting on your relationships anyways? Nat, I’ve never seen you this happy. Even if he was your dad’s age, which he isn’t, I’d still like you guys together just because he makes you so happy.” Hailey insisted, and from the relaxation of John’s shoulders and the small smile pulling at his lips, it was clear he had heard her despite her trying to be quiet.

“What is it with family gatherings?” Natalia mused, “Someone always gets hurt feelings because someone else has a big mouth and no tact.”

“He isn’t even family. Frankly, I don’t know why anyone invited him. It’s not like we see him outside of these sorts of events.” Hailey rolled her eyes, leaning in to kiss Dog’s nose, giggling when he licked her cheek happily.

“Can’t stay mad with him around, huh?” Natalia laughed, leaning over to smoosh kisses all over the dog’s face, then leaning up to his ear, “Get daddy.”

Dog began to wiggle immediately, bounding past her when she let him go and jumping up on John for some love. When Natalia looked over her shoulder, she was pleased to see John smiling faintly while rubbing Dog’s ears and jowls. Hailey smiled at the two, giving Nat a gentle push. 

“See? You guys are so sweet, it’s giving me diabetes.” Hailey teased.

“Mm, I suppose we have our moments.” Natalia laughed softly, getting up and sitting sideways in John’s lap. She leaned her head on John’s shoulder, and Hailey smiled at the sight.

“There. That right there. I’ve got cavities.” She insisted, which drew a short huff of a laugh from John.

“Want me to fill ‘em?” Natalia asked teasingly, waggling her brows at Hailey, grinning when that drew out Hailey’s embarrassingly loud belly laugh. One of her favourite things about Hailey, honestly, was how much of a ray of sunshine she could be. Especially when you got her laughing.

“Mooooom, Nattie’s flirting with my fiancée!” Ethan whined as he approached them, which had Hailey wheezing, shoving at him as he tried to hug her.

“Ugh, you’re such a momma’s boy.” Natalia rolled her eyes, though she got a bit of a wicked grin a moment later and bit John’s earlobe softly. “I’ve always been more of a daddy’s girl myself.”

Hailey wiped at her face to brush away tears, gasping for air, “Stop Nat, you’re killing me!”

John sighed heavily, adjusting Nat in his lap so she wasn’t pressing into his groin.   
Ethan was groaning like he’d been shot, his head resting in Hailey’s lap. Luckily, Jack was still talking to their parents, so they didn’t have to deal with his reaction.

“Nat, jesus! That’s not something I want to hear.” Ethan complained, which just made Natalia grin even wider.

“Sorry.” Nat replied, not sounding the least bit contrite. John sighed, resting his chin on her shoulder. Jack walked over soon after, plopping down on the bench beside John and Natalia.

“What’s all the laughing about?” He asked, and a wicked smile spread across Hailey’s face. Nat’s eyes widened. Shit. But just as quickly as it came, Hailey softened and looked over at Jack.

“Inside joke.” She replied simply, primly, and Jack pouted in response.

“So, Nat, how did you two meet?” he asked, gesturing between her and John. She smiled fondly back at John, then shrugged the shoulder he wasn’t resting his chin on.

“Well, John moved to the same town and started coming to my bookstore.” Nat replied.

“Oh, you’re still doing that?” Jack asked, “I remember how proud you were when you got the place. Do you remember when I came and helped build your shelving?”

Natalia smiled small, “Of course I do. I know I was running around like a chicken with my head cut off, but I wasn’t that bad.”

“Nah, you were just frazzled. You had a lot going on.” Jack smiled, patting her knee. John bristled but didn’t say anything. The moment was broken when West called Natalia over to help her mother with the cooking. She kissed John’s cheek and got out of his lap, patting Jack’s shoulder as she passed him, while John worked on keeping himself in check. Luckily, Ethan got to talking with Jack, and John was able to listen to Hailey talk about the wedding. Something easy to tune out. Eventually, Ethan went to talk to his uncle, and Jack headed towards the house, which didn’t become a problem until he spotted Natalia and Jack talking at the barbecue. Jack was standing behind her while she flipped burgers, and she looked back and smiled at something he said.

It was stupid, but John began to notice things throughout the evening. First, Jack coaxed Natalia into climbing a massive tree with him, saying something about ‘for old time’s sake’. They both ended up on high branches, Jack holding onto Natalia’s shins while she leaned back and hung from the branch. She began to do sit ups just to show off, while Jack crowed and hollered about her being a beast. Even Ethan, West, and Hailey were joining in. Jack hung from that branch when she was done and did a couple of pull ups, then began the descent, helping Natalia where need be. Once on the ground, Nat returned to John and threw her arms around his neck, stealing a kiss.

“Your girlfriend has still got it!”

“What?” John stiffened, clearly taking that wrong, but Natalia simply laughed, too high on adrenaline to notice him being upset.

“I can still do sit ups while suspended!” Nat pressed kisses along his cheek, and then tension slowly receded. 

Later, Uncle Thomas decided it would be a good idea to ask Natalia why she had never dated Jack, in front of everyone. Natalia had stuttered trying to answer without being an asshole, but it still made John a bit sick to his stomach.

The last straw was John fetching a glass of wine for Natalia and coming back to Jack asking her about what her uncle had brought up. He headed back to the summer house, walking because he needed the air, with Dog by his side. It took ages to walk back, but he made it even if he felt a bit like garbage by the time he got there. Well, more like garbage. The jealousy biting at him was making him feel ill, even more so because he knew it was stupid. He ended up in the shower, just to get some of the stress out and clean up.

Natalia noticed John was missing once she was able to extricate herself from the awkward conversation with Jack. She’d had to tell him, once again, that she was not, had never been, and would never be interested. And even if she was, she loved John and wanted a life with him, which she would never give up for Jack in a million years. It ended up being quite harsh, really, but he clearly needed it to be. Once that was over, she asked Hailey if she had seen John, who had last seen him in the living room. Ethan had last seen him at the barbecue. Her father had last seen him at the picnic table with Dog. Her mother had last seen him talking to her aunt. 

Her aunt finally told her she’d seen him walking with Dog but didn’t know where he went. Thoroughly sick of the search, Natalia got on her bike and drove home, hoping he was there while also angry that he might be. Dog was sleeping on the couch when she arrived, and the shower was running, which eased the worry in her gut. That left the anger.

Frowning and frustrated, Natalia grabbed one of John’s belts and his discarded tie, leaving them beside the bed. She shed her clothing, swapping it out for a set of black lace lingerie she’d brought to surprise him with and the stiletto heels she was planning on wearing to the wedding reception. She headed over to her bag and pulled out the bottle of bourbon she’d brought to celebrate with, cracking it open and taking a swig from it, followed by another. The shower turned off and she crossed one leg over the other, leaning back against the bed and taking another swig.

John exited the bathroom in his boxers and t-shirt, stopping at the sight that awaited him. His breath hitched, and Natalia raised her brows at him, looking like he should know exactly why she was upset. She raised the bottle to her lips again, taking another swig while staring him down.

“Nat…”

“Not kitten? No, I suppose not, since you left me at that party by myself, without an explanation, to make an idiot of myself asking everyone where you went. Do you know how that felt, John?” Natalia asked, standing up and walking over to him like a predator stalking its prey.

“I’m sorry.” John starts, but Natalia raised her brows.

“Are you? Let me take a wild guess, okay? You’re jealous because Jack was being a hassle and a half trying to get into my underwear, right?” Natalia asked, pressing a hand to his stomach, leaning in close and taking his hand. She slid it down her body, from her neck, over her breasts, her stomach and into her underwear so he could feel her.

“Nat, it was stupid.” John tried again, and Natalia snorts.

“Clearly. Since he tried all evening, but you’re the one with your fingers pressed against my cunt, aren’t you? You’re the one I brag to my family about. You’re the one I can’t stop touching even when I want to punch you in the mouth. You’re the one who has my heart, my body, and my soul.” Natalia pulled his hand out of her underwear and gave him a shove towards the bed.

“I shouldn’t have left you. I just got… frustrated and overwhelmed. I felt old. I felt jealous, and old, and it was stupid.” John said, letting her push him around, sitting on the end of the bed when the back of his knees touched the mattress. Nat stepped forwards, capping the bourbon and putting it on the night table. She circled the bed, planting her hand on his chest and shoving him down. Pulling the front of her underwear down a bit, she pointed to the initials on her.

“John, who’s initials are these? Do you think I took this lightly?” She asked, nodding at the look on his face, “Exactly. Now, I’m going to forgive you because I love you, but I’m also going to make you earn it. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand.” John replied, clearly unsure about this, primarily because Natalia had never taken dominance like this before.

“You will refer to me as ma’am. You will do as you are told. If you need to stop, you will say red. If you need a break, you will say yellow. If you want something, you will beg for it. Do you understand?” Natalia asked.

“Yes ma’am.” John swallowed, eying her like she was a danger to him. Natalia smiled, cupping his chin and running her thumb over his lips. 

“Kneel.” Natalia demanded, “Can you handle having your arms tied above your head for an extended period of time?”

“Yes ma’am.” John replied, sliding off of the bed and kneeling obediently.

“Good boy.” Nat smiled, circling him, then heading over to her luggage, “You know, I planned on getting you to use this on me, but I think I’ll have fun with you instead.” 

John watched as she bent to go through her luggage, pulling a length of red rope and a book out. She flipped through the book idly, casting her eyes over to him and examining him.

“Undress, then lay down on your back with your arms above your head, right hand on your left elbow, left hand on your right elbow. Left under, right over.” Natalia demanded, watching him comply while she flipped through the book. She found what she wanted and examined it for a moment, then laid the book on the dresser. John undressed in the background and laid down on his back, putting his arms over his head like she demanded.

“Does it feel good to be told what to do, pet?” Natalia asked, smiling when John nodded his agreement.

“Yes ma’am. I didn’t think it would, but it does.”

“You’re being such a good boy.” She praised, walking over with the rope and eying him carefully, “John, this is going to take some time. Getting you out of it will also take a bit of time. Are you comfortable with me tying you up like this? Do you think you’ll be ok with your arms like this for that long?”

John eyed her carefully, thinking it over for a long moment to show he was actually sure before he nodded, “Yes ma’am. I can handle it. I… I want to.”

Natalia smiled, running her hand down his chest and stomach as a reward for his honesty. She knelt next to him, slowly beginning to wrap and twist the rope in elaborate patterns, creating an intricate cage of rope holding his arms in place, with loops under his arms and even a collar around his neck that tightened if he struggled and loosened if he laid still. Every step of the way, Nat checked in to be sure that he was okay, that the rope wasn’t too tight or too loose, and that he wasn’t in any pain. Once she was finished, John groaned softly when she leaned down to kiss him, sucking on his bottom lip.

“You’re being so good. I’m so proud of you, John.” She praised, then stood up and snapped a photo of him on her phone. He bit back a growl at that, and she smiled wider, stepping on his chest with her heel. She didn’t put her weight into it much, just enough to leave a light imprint, but she watched his cock bob in response. She licked her lips, tapping the side of her heel against his chin to make him tilt his head back, then pressing down on his throat.

“How are you doing, pet?”

“Green, ma’am.” John replied, voice a little strained from her pressing on his throat. She smiled, skimming her foot down his chest and stomach, brushing over his cock but only briefly before she planted her foot on the ground again. Natalia bent and helped him sit up since he didn’t have use of his arms.

“Get up, pet. I want you to lay on the bed, okay? On your back. I’m going to retie you, and if you’re good and you beg pretty enough, I might reward you.” Natalia purred, running her fingers through his hair and giving it a sharp tug. John gasped, tensing, but stood obediently and walked over to the bed, laying down on his back. Natalia crawled onto the bed and straddled his belly, carefully untying his arms and admiring the imprints. She ran her hands over his arms, careful and sweet, massaging them for a moment before she used his tie to wrap his wrists, and his belt to secure him to the bed. 

“There we go. You’re doing so well, John.” Natalia kissed the corner of his mouth gently, watching his chest heave, “What do you want me to do, pet?”

“I… I want you to ride me, ma’am.” John replied after a pause to consider. Natalia grinned, stealing a proper kiss and sighing happily as he kissed her back desperately. She pulled away once she felt he’d had enough.

“Beg for it, John.” Natalia purred, adjusting so she was rubbing her clothed pussy against his cock.

“Please, ma’am. Please, I need you to ride me.” John begged as earnestly as he could. Natalia beamed, taking off her bra and tossing it off the bed.

“How bad do you need it?”

“It hurts. Please, not being inside of you hurts.” John tried, and Natalia carefully shimmied out of her underwear, dropping it off the edge of the bed. She straddled him carefully, rubbing her cunt over his cock, coating him in her wetness. She ran her hands down over his strained arms, feeling the muscle out shamelessly. Her hands squeezed his chest, fingers pulling delicately at his nipples, giggling when he throbbed between her legs.

“Now, John, the most important questions. Who do I belong to?” Natalia asked.

“Me, ma’am.” Comes his soft, warm reply.

“And who do you belong to?” She asked, running her hands down over his stomach, pulling at the hair trailing down from his belly button. He moaned softly in response, taking a few breaths to steady himself.

“You, ma’am.” John replied, hissing as she lifted her hips, lined him up with her and slid down onto him. He groaned loudly, pressing his head back into the pillows and grinding up into her desperately. Natalia laid her hands on his chest, slowly beginning to rock up and down on him, hissing as he pushed up against her. John stared up at her, breathing hard as he planted his feet on the bed and began to buck up into her.

“Ma’am, please untie me. I want to touch you. I need to touch you.” John begged, nearly moaning in relief when Natalia obeyed his request and unhooked his belt, then untied his wrists. He tried to grab her, but she held fast, pressing soft kisses over the red skin around his wrists. Making sure she hadn’t injured him even if she knew he was tough enough to handle it. John flipped them over once she let him go, grasping the sheets and bucking into her hard. He set a brutal pace, stealing biting kisses every few thrusts like he needed them to live. Natalia dug her nails into his shoulders, her legs around his hips, her feet on his thighs to push him into her. 

“John. John, I need you. Please, don’t stop! John!” Natalia shouted, pulling him closer, hissing when one hand dropped to spur her along. Soft grunts mixed with bitten back moans, and it wasn’t long before both of them were shattering, heat pooling in their veins, liquid hot metal running down their spines and making them both shout into the humid air.

In the aftermath, John panted into Natalia’s neck, tracing his fingers down her side lovingly, like she was a work of art. Natalia nuzzled her face into his sweaty hair, soothing the deep scratches in his back with her hands as best as she could. John leaned in to kiss her once he had his breath back, fingers tracing the edge of her face.

“I love you, Natalia.” He murmured into the kiss, smiling as she returned it eagerly, pressing up into him.

“I love you too John. You’re more than I ever thought I would deserve.”


End file.
